Saranghae The Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Seorang Lee Jinki yang menanti kembalinya Shim Changmin dari Jepang... #mian kalau jelek, ini ff pertama saya mohon RnR, please


Saranghae The Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin

~::~

Cast : Shim Changmin (DBSK)

Lee Jinki-Onew (SHINee)

Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Brothership, etc.

Length : OS

Summary : -

~::~

SM Entertaiment

Dance room

16.00 KST

Sudah sekitar 3 jam SHINee melatih tarian mereka untuk di Music Bank 3 hari lagi. Nampak Taemin dan Minho yang masih berlatih, sedangkan Onew, Jonghyun dan Key duduk bersandar pada kaca di ruang latihan tersebut.

"Ahh~ lelahnya..." keluh Jonghyun,

"Aku kenapa bisa lupa gerakannya sih?!" sungut Key, Onew hanya tersenyum maklum,

"Kau latih lagi saja tarian dan gerakanmu, nanti kau akan hafal lagi..." ucap Onew memberi saran,

"Gomawo hyung!" ucap Key, dia bergabung dengan 2Min,

"Hmm? Hyung, kau tak ikut latihan?" tanya Jonghyun, Onew tersenyum kecil,

"Nanti saja, Jjong!" ucap Onew, Jonghyun mengangguk dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan ikut bergabung dengan 2Min dan Key yang sedang berlatih.

**ONEW POV**

Aku duduk dalam diam memandang dongsaeng-dongsaengku yang sedang berlatih. Tak terasa sudah sekitar 5 tahun lebih kami terjun ke dunia entertaint. Awalnya aku tak yakin kami bisa. Tapi berkat dukungan sunbaedul kami bisa. Apalagi karena 'dia'.

**DRRTT! DRRTT!**

Ponsel dalam saku celanaku bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Aku segera membuka pesan tersebut, dan tersenyum saat membacanya,

_**To : My Love Dubu**_

_**From : My**_ _**Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin**_

'_**Annyeong, chagi... ^^**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu...^^**_

_**Hei, kau tahu?! Di sini banyak sekali Shawol yang mendukungku, aku takut nantinya mereka malah menjadi fansku dan melupakanmu... hahaha... (bercanda chagi^^)**_

_**Chagi... ^^**_

_**Apa kau sudah makan? Aku harap sudah, aku tak mau kau sakit...**_

_**Ish! Yunho hyung menggangguku, aku pergi dulu, ne?**_

_**Pay pay^^ saranghae...^^**_

_**NB : aku akan kembali 3 hari lagi, chagi^^'**_

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan tersebut, dan segera membalasnya,

_**To : My **__**Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin**_

_**From : My Love Dubu**_

'_**Annyeong hyung...^^**_

_**Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?**_

_**Hyung! Jika fansku beralih menjadi fansmu, jangan harap kau bisa menemuiku! Aku akan loncat dari gedung SME! (bercanda hyung)**_

_**Aku sudah makan hyung, hyung sendiri?**_

_**Hahaha... tak apa... YUNHO HYUNG! MINNIE HYUNG TAK MAU BERLATIH! (hahaha)**_

_**Hyung, I always waiting for you^^!**_

_**Pay pay... nado saranghae^^**_

_**NB : aku berharap kau sampai dengan selamat hyungie...^^'**_

**-SEND**

Minho menepuk keras bahuku dan itu membuatku merintih kesakitan,

"Ukh... appo, Minho-ya..." keluhku, Minho tersenyum innocent,

"Hyung juga ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri kayak gitu? Ahh~ aku tahu... pasti pesan dari Changmin hyung, ne?" goda Minho, aku merasa pipiku merona merah,

"Aish! Kau ini!" kesalku dan memukul kepalanya, Minho menyeringai senang,

**PLAK!**

"Yeay! Aku benar! Sakit hyung! Akan aku laporkan Changmin hyung nanti kalau hyung telah melakukan kekerasan padaku!" sungutnya, aku melotot kesal padanya,

"YAK! MINHO-YA!" Minho berlari dan tertawa, aku yakin wajahku pasti merona merah sekarang.

SM ENTERTAIMENT

19.00 KST

Selesainya latihan, aku dan dongsaengdeulku beranjak untuk kembali ke dorm. Selama perjalanan menuju basement kami bertukar sapa dengan staff atau terkadang dengan sunbaedeul/hoobaedeul yang kami temui.

"Hyung, hari ini kita akan makan dengan apa?" tanya Taemin pada Key,

"Molla. Ahh~ aku malas masak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar saja, gwaenchana hyung?" tanyanya padaku, aku diam berpikir dan menatap wajah memelas dongsaengdeulku dan tertawa kecil,

"Ne ne, boleh..." ucapku, mereka bersorak senang dan aku hanya bisa tertawa saja.

Kona Beans

19.30 KST

Setelah kami memesan makanan, kami duduk sambil saling berbincang-bincang, hingga pesanan kami datang, dan kami segera menyantapnya tak lupa untuk berdo'a dulu. Saat kami makan, tak jarang candaan keluar, hingga-

"Hyung! Bagaimana kabar Changmin hyung?!" tanya Key frontal, membuatku tersedak makananku sendiri,

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Taemin memberiku segelas air putih sedangkan Jonghyun dan Minho tertawa keras,

"YAK! Ish! Kalian ini..." sungutku kesal, aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah, antara kelas, malu, dan efek tersedak tadi,

"Aish hyung! Aku bertanya padamu. Bagaimana kabar Changmin hyung?" tanya Key,

"Baik, Bummie..." jawabku, Key mengangguk-angguk,

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan makanan kalian setelah itu kita pulang!" ucapku, mereka berempat mengangguk.

**ONEW POV END**

**Tokyo, Jepang**

**Hotel**

**CHANGMIN POV**

"Huaaa~ lelahnya..." keluhku, Yunho hyung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Changmin, bersihkan dulu tubuhmu baru tidur!" ingat Yunho hyung, aku hanya bergumam seadanya. Aku bangun dan mengecek pesan balasan dari Jinki atau Onew,

"Huh?!"

_**To : My Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin**_

_**From : My Love Dubu**_

'_**Annyeong hyung...^^**_

_**Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?**_

_**Hyung! Jika fansku beralih menjadi fansmu, jangan harap kau bisa menemuiku! Aku akan loncat dari gedung SME! (bercanda hyung)**_

_**Aku sudah makan hyung, hyung sendiri?**_

_**Hahaha... tak apa... YUNHO HYUNG! MINNIE HYUNG TAK MAU BERLATIH! (hahaha)**_

_**Hyung, waiting for you^^!**_

_**Pay pay... nado saranghae^^**_

_**NB : aku berharap kau sampai dengan selamat hyungie...^^'**_

Membaca pesan itu aku tak bisa menahan tawaku,

'_Ada-ada saja dia ini? Haha...'_ batinku, hingga-

**BUKK!**

Sebuah bantal mendarat di kepalaku dan aku menoleh pada Yunho hyung 'pelaku pelemparan bantal' itu,

"Mwo?!" sungutnya, aku menyeringai,

"Ahh~ aku tahu, kau pasti iri padaku karena Jae hyung tak menghubungimu bukan? Aku benar kan, hyung?!" godaku, Yunho hyung nampak merona antara kesal dan malu,

"Aish! Diam kau Changmin!" kesalnya, aku tertawa setan, hingga sebuah bantal akan mendarat lagi, namun aku segera menghindar, sehingga bantal itu jatuh ke lantai,

"ARGH! JAEJOONG-AH!" aku tertawa mendengar teriakan frustasi Yunho hyung, tak memperdulikan Yunho hyung yang sedang 'bergalau ria' aku membalas pesan Onew.

_**To : My Love Dubu**_

_**From : My Love Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin**_

'_**YAK CHAGI! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu, huh?!**_

_**Kalau kau lompat, aku selingkuh! Pilih mana?**_

_**Chagi...**_

_**Bogoshippo...**_

_**Apa kau sudah makan? Tidur?**_

_**Tunggu aku 3 hari lagi, ok?!**_

_**Pay chagi, jaljayo...^^**_

_**Saranghae...**_

**-SEND**

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca pesanku,

"Changmin, cepat mandi sana!" titah Yunho hyung, aku menggumam kesal,

"Ne ne, appa!" kesalku dan dengan segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi sebelum terkena marah 'appa beruang' itu,

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN!" aku tertawa dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian baru, dan handuk yang terselampir indah di leherku. Aku meraih ponselku dan mengecek pesan dari Onew.

_**To : My Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin**_

_**From : My Love Dubu**_

'_**Aish hyung! Kau selingkuh aku mati! (huhuhu **____**)**_

_**Ne hyungie, nado... **___

_**Aku mau tidur, hyungie...^^**_

_**Ne hyung, aku menunggumu!**_

_**Pay hyung, nado jaljayo^^**_

_**Nado saranghae...^^'**_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, aku mulai merangkak ke atas kasur dan dalam sekejap aku sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarku-bermimpi-

**CHANGMIN POV END**

3 hari kemudian...

Dengan bersemangat Onew menjalani hari-harinya. Dan itu hanya membuat dongsaengdeulnya tersenyum maklum. Alasan kenapa Onew menjalankan hari-harinya dengan semangat, karena Changmin akan kembali ke Korea.

Saat ini SHINee sedang berada di Music Bank sebagai salah satu pengisi acara, kebetulan bintang tamunya juga ada SNSD. Taeyeon mengernyit heran melihat Onew yang terus tersenyum senang, karena penasaran dia bertanya pada Key,

"Key, apa yang terjadi dengan leadermu itu? Sepertinya dia senang sekali..." tanya Taeyeon, Key tertawa kecil,

"Penasaran?" tanya Key, Taeyeon mengangguk,

"Noona pernah merasakan bukan, saat 'pangeran' noona kembali dari perjalanannya? Nah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Onew hyung sekarang..." jawab Key, Taeyeon mengangguk paham,

"Ohh~ EH?! M, maksudmu Changmin oppa pulang gitu?" tanya Taeyeon, Key mengangguk,

"Ahh~ pantas saja... dasar mereka itu, ck!" decak Taeyeon, Key hanya tertawa.

Selesainya mengisi acara, SHINee kembali pulang ke dorm. Jadwal mereka hanya itu saja, tapi tetap saja tak melunturkan senyum Onew,

"Hyung, bibirmu nggak kaku ya? Dari tadi senyum-senyum terus..." ucap Taemin,

"Sudahlah Taeminnie, namanya juga orang lagi 'kasmaran'. Hahaha..." tawa Minho, pipi Onew merona merah, dan itu membuat dongsaengnya tertawa keras,

"Aish! Kalian ini!" rajuknya malu, tawa dongsaengnya semakin pecah mendengar rajukan Onew,

"Aww~ manisnya..." goda Jonghyun,

"Jonghyun-ah!" rajuk Onew,

"Aish! Hyungie..." ucap Taemin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tepat pukul 3 sore, Yunho dan Changmin sampai di dorm kesayangang mereka itu,

"Ahh~ hyung! Aku pergi dulu, ne?!" pamit Changmin dan segera pergi menuju tempat latihan, Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja,

"Dasar anak itu..." keluhnya.

SM ENTERTAIMENT

Dance room

15.30 KST

Changmin sampai di ruang latihan, dia edarkan pandangannya menyapu sekitar, hingga dia menemukan sosok mungil Onew yang sedang mendengarkan musik tanpa menyadari kedatangannya. Changmin menyeringai dan mulai berjalan mengendap, dia lingkarkan tangan kekarnya di leher Onew,

"Huaa~ hyungie? Kau pulang!" ucap Onew senang sekaligus kaget, dia memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Changmin. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya yang merona ke dada bidang Changmin,

"Ahahaha... kyeopta! Ne, aku pulang Jinki-ya..." ucap Changmin, Onew tersenyum.

Changmin mendongakkan kepala Onew,

**CHU~**

"Itu sebagai hadiah dariku selama 1 minggu di Jepang..." ucap Changmin, Onew merona merah. Changmin yang melihatanya terkekeh geli, dia kembali mencium bibir Onew, dan kali ini juga melumatnya,

"Hmmph... hyungie..." Changmin tersenyum kecil,

"Saranghe Jinki-ya..." ucap Changmin,

"Nado saranghae, Changmin hyung..." balas Onew dengan senyumnya.

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
